Short oneshots
by evilsangel
Summary: just a bounch of one shots. mainly about raven but on some you can make them about who ever! well make stories out of the ones you choose!
1. Pandemonium

**Pandemonium**

_BY: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. But I do own this one-shot, thou that's all._

It was pandemonium in the tower that day. Gar had done the one thing that even the great Lucifer him self would never do! He went in to Raven's room! Not only did he go in to her room, oh on he had to look around and put pranks up in her room for when she came back. Now as funny as that was when they saw her completely pink from head to toe, thanks to him of course. What happened next was not very pleasant. She went completely hell bent on his ass! His friends had to pull her off of him and restrain her wail he ran for his life!

So now he was bloody and bruised and hiding on the basement. He heard a noise that sounded like foot steps. Now being the idiot he was he thought it was one of the other titans. He walked out of his hiding place and called for his friends, but when no one answered him he turned around and was met with a pair of blood red eyes. They were full of promises for a bloody and painful death. "Oh, no." were the only words said be for a girlish scream filled the room.

**The End**

**Ok so what did you think of that? Please tell me in your review. I'm going to add more of these one-shots! You see I have a communications arts class where we get a word and we have to write a paragraph using that word. Well because I all most all ways write about Teen Titans why not type it up! Hahahahahahahahaha! Well I'm going to try to update once a week maybe more. Thanks for reading this bye: ) ; ) **


	2. Quell

**Quell**

_BY: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them, please don't remind me ok. Its hard enough to just tell you guys that!_

She had to quell him, other wise she might just go insane from all of the noise. His loud squeaky annoying voice that just went strait through the halls and in to her room. She hated it, every time there was some kind of peace in the tower he just had to open his big mouth. She levitated down the hall to the living room where that annoying brat was.

He jumped in front of her talking in that voice of his. She used her powers to bind his arms and legs together and, for good measure she put it on his mouth too. "For once, just once all I'm asking of you is to just shut your trap for one day!" her voice had went from her normal monotone to screaming at him in a very angry voice, her eyes glowing red. "You got that" In a low dangerous voice. He quickly nodded his head his eyes the size of baseballs. She let him go and he fell on to the floor on his butt. He was looking up at her like a scared little kid. She turned away from him to go and meditate in the unusually quite tower.

**The End**

Ok, well there is another one. Now I was hit with a great idea yesterday! What if I type these things up then you guys can pick your favorites and I'll turn them in to stories! That would be great, maybe, if you guys would review and tell me that! You guys can ever flame me I don't care I think flamers are funny! Ok please tell me something bye: ) ; )


	3. Cajole

**Cajole**

_By: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: not mine and I hate it!_

_(Raven's POV)_

He was cajoling me with pleasant words and soft touches to my skin. His words warmed my cold heart. The feel of his flesh on mine sent shivers through my body. His hot breath on my neck making promise I know he won't keep. I've been betrayed before, so what am I doing now? Why am I letting him touch me like this? No one has ever slid their hands along my wild curves or kiss my lips like he does. No one ever cared about how I feel. So why does he? Why does he care so much to want to make me feel loved? He lays me genteelly down on the bed. As he again cajoles me and says sorry for what he is about to do. I feel the sharp pain that we both knew had to come. Why? Why did I let him be the one to give me this pain as it slowly turns into pleasure? I don't know why I did. I just wanted my first time to be with him.

He held me protectively to his muscular chest. I listened to his heart as he whispers more cajoleries in my ear. Saying that he'll never leave me, that he'll never hurt me. I drifted off to sleep in his arms with a small content smile on my face.

I awoke to an empty bed the sheets wrapped around my naked form. I feel tears fall from my eyes. He lied to me, I know he would. But why am I crying? I know why, I realize that I loved him! That's why it hurts so much. I cry into my bed when I feel two strong arms pull me to a muscled chest. I feel a gentle hand cup my chin and raise my head up. My eyes meet with a pair of ice blue eyes that looked at me worried. He asks me what wrong in a voice full of concern. I look deep into his eyes, his very soul that is lade out to me now. I see it their, in his soul. He never lied to me, he meant what he said.

I looked into his captivating eyes and told him I thought he left me. He gave a small smile a cupped my face with his hands as he wiped away my tears. He brought his face close to mine and told me that he would always be right here with me forever. He kissed my lips just like the first time but this time I could feel everything in the kiss. All the love and passion he had for me and knew from that kiss that we would be together… forever.

**The End**

Well there's another one for you people to pick at. Please remember that after I get some more up I'm going to pick the favorites to make stories out of. I havefour other stories in my head I'm trying to type up too. So please don't forget to review on this and maybe rate it from 1 being the worst and 10 being to best. I think I'll start doing that so I cant tell what are the ones you guys would read. Ok please review bye : ) ; )


	4. Dastardly

**Dastardly**

_By: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: I hate this, its just here to make me feel bad. Look I don't own the Teen Titans cause if I did Starfire would be back on her planet and Raven and Slade would be lovers! Ok there I said it happy! _

_Robins P.O.V._

That thief, that dastard! He struck again! This time though the thing he stole was not some object but a person, a woman to be more précis. He stole her heart then he stole her! That dastard went around her friends knowing that we didn't like him. So he went strait to her. He didn't care about her friends, he just wanted her and her alone.

_Red X P.O.V_

He found her, saved her! How could they be the ones to decide weather he could be the one to love her! He was a thief, it was his trade so what! They loved each other, he fought hell and back for her! He was going to have her as his weather her _friends_ liked it or not!

_Ravens P.O.V_

She wanted him, she loved him! How could they, her _friends_! How dare they keep her from him! But she was trapped some how in this room while he was out there. She laid her self down on her bed and cried to the cruel hand of fate.

She felt a pare of strong arm pull her to a very well muscled chest. She looked up to see the face of the one she loved so much, he had come. He had come to take her away and give her the life she wanted. A life where she would be forever loved. She took his hand and openedly welcomed this new life. She left her friends behind, they didn't understand. She had found love and she wasn't going to let it pass her by.

**The End**

Ok just so you know these aren't going to be stories right now people! There just parts or plot guide lines ok! Sorry if you don't like it but that's how it is! I have so many stories I'm trying to type right now that I'm not getting anything done. Ok please review for me, you can even tell me that I suck its ok. Bye : ) ; )


	5. Fallible

**Fallible**

_By: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: still don't own the Titans; wait maybe there up for sell. Oh fuck it they won't sell them to me! Damn them!_

He was not fallible, he never failed at anything. He was inhuman in others eyes. But he was fallible. He did fail just like everyone else. But no one saw that, there was no one to see his flaws. He was alone and that was the way he liked it, right? That's what he use to think, but know that's changed. He had no friends, no family and, no lover. It was that right there was the problem. He was without the touch of a woman, without love for his black and cold heart. Until now… he found a woman that awoken all of the feelings he had fought so hard not to have. This woman was smart, sarcastically funny, beautiful and, powerful oh yes very powerful. But above all she was unattainable. She was not bound by the laws of men. She was a goddess among the gods. And yet she was here on earth. She was the one person he would lay his very soul out too. To let her see how fallible he really was. He took her showed her who he really was, the man behind the mask.

He now laid their, her sleeping form pressed against his. He thought of her only flaw as sleep came to him. She had fallen in love with a mortal. As he thought of that he smiled, even gods are fallible. But maybe just because it appears as a flaw doesn't mean that it always is.

**The End**

There and yes I know it's very short. But trust me the stories I am trying to write will not be short. Ok well thanks for the reviews I'll try to write back on them maybe on the 3rd one from this ok. Please tell me if this might be something you would read! Bye : ) ; )


	6. Decipher

**Decipher**

_BY: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: you people know that I don't own them! Stop making me say it! But hay I can dream right?_

He was trying to decipher what to do. He had been watching her for awhile now. He had reactivated the camera in her room. He watched her sometimes entranced by her movements and the mysterious magic she would perform at night when she was alone. He would watch her make her potions and read her book while setting on her bed or floor. Even as he watched her she was still so mysterious to him. He found himself wanting to know more about her. So he watched and watched. But it seamed he wasn't going to learn anything new about her this way. So what now? He still had a desire to know more. He found it was getting harder to not think about the dark sorceress. He remembered his first night of watching her when he saw her asleep on her queen size bed, he could have sworn she was dead. She looked so peaceful right then, as though the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders.

It was after that night that he found himself in front of his TV screens again, watching her. After that he wanted, no needed to know more about her. She easily became someone he had to learn more about, had to see just to know that she was still there. Still there, still ok, and still so mysterious. He found out that when she was alone she would no longer hide her graces and beauty. She would no longer hid under that cloak he had come to hate, or be more robotic in her movement as to not to show how graceful she truly was. Reveled to none but, only to him as he watched her. 'What would she do if she knew someone had seen her when she had her guard down?' he questioned himself. 'Maybe its time to learn more about this dark mystic.' And with that he out his plan into action.

**ok so there. I think that I might go ahead and make this one into a story. But I have another one that I'm typing RIGHT NOW that is going to end up with a sequel then another sequel IF all goes well! Please hope for it all to go well. But any way go ahead and pick at this one and tell me what I did wrong and yes I know its short. Please don't tell me that because as I've said there all going to be short get over it! Ok so any way if you haven't guessed who those people are (if you really don't know you're an idiot) it is Slade and Raven. I love that pairing! It is the best one out there! And don't burn it before you read one of them! So please review then go and read one of those stories! You'll be addicted to them too! Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Bye : ) ; ) **


End file.
